Story:Sisters
Sisters 'is a fiction by Zeokx. It features Guinevere Extansius and Alexandria Extansius. Chapter 1: A Contract It was dark and damp in the small room. The cobblestone walls were draped with moss, crawling up the sides. ''Splish Splash. Splish Splash. Splish Splash. Guinevere Extansius, a benevolent and strong elven woman trudged through the puddles, deeper into the crypt. "All I need is that bloody sword and I can get some fresh air," Gwen reminded herself. She had been sent to a forgotten creep, deep under the Dakmeri marsh to find a sword. A very special sword, as a matter of fact. The sword belonged to a family, or more specifically, a large house far in Emria. Gwen had forgotten the story... did it belong to the founder of the house whom had been captured by Dark Elves and tortured here or was the house raided and the lord of the house had come here to defeat them. All Gwen knew is that whoever was here could not have escaped, for the entrance to the crypt had been destroyed by some sort of force: a dragon maybe? It was hard to tell, but there were claw marks on the buried entrance's walls. Splish splash. Splish splash. Splish Splash CRACK. And a rush of mud rocketed out of the stone roof. The wall was lined with small thrown knives, one of which cracked the roof. "What the--" she stopped. In front of her was a Dark Elf, almost a twin of herself. Minus the heavy armor and massive blade, Guinevere would have looked exactly like this woman. She was clad in Darkmoon plated armor, but it was obviously very flexible. "Well well well. Guess who decided to show up. I've been waiting here for a while. I don't like to be kept waiting." Guinevere flushed anger through her pale face. "Alex what are you doing here?" Guinevere flustered as she spoke those words. "Just came to furfill a contract. You know I never disappoint my customers." Alexandria spoke. Guinevere always hated the way her sister spoke; filling each word with such flattery. What had they called her? Her expertise in charmspeaking filled Guinevere with rage. "I always knew the day would come. The day you would creep up behind me and try to silence me with those needles of yours. You always hated me. And I hated you. Everyone loved you with your knives and poisons and oh, she was sooo important; being the High Assassin of Maltayr. Hell, you could probably get that wicked goddess of betrayal to come and slaughter me. But not today." Chapter 2: Alexandria quickly flung a ray of knives down to her sister, each dart being deflected by the amazing swordsmanship of Guinevere. CLING. SHINK. CLANG. CLING. ''Was the sound of four deflected knives, all being casted to the damp muddy ground. Without any hesitation, the former Dark Elf Legion Field Marshall rushed up to the assassin, smashing her blade into the chest of her sister. Alexandria flew back into the puddles of the crypt, coughing horribly. Guinevere darted down to her fallen opponent, preparing another blow. She raised her blade high into the air, and ''swept the blade down. Alexandria rolled to the side, missing the monoloth striking the ground by inches. She flipped up on to her feet, retracting two scimitars that were sheathed upon her back. '''TBC -Zeokx- (talk) 02:21, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fiction